Tonto Senpai
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: Tus gustos no son los convencionales, pero siempre hay una persona que te puedo comprender sin imaginarlo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Vuelvoooooooooooo! hola hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo que no escribía un fanfic, y pues ya lo extrañaba, han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida, pero aquí traigo algo que se me ocurrió del maravilloso Mayusumi Chihiro, espero que les guste y que las personitas que me leían no me odien mucho. **_

_**Parte 1**_

Rakuzan, de todas las opciones que habías visto fue la que te llamó la atención, sabías que era una escuela bastante buena y prestigiosa, en deportes y lo académico, en realidad solo asistirías ahí porque estaba cerca de tu casa y no te apetecía tomar viajes largos. Sí, no había mayor motivación, tus amigas decían que te envidiaban porque irías al mismo instituto que el capitán de la Kiseki no Sedai, se equivocaban, conocías a Akashi, bueno casi todos en Teiko hablaban de los prodigios, pero no, esa no era motivación para ti, es más te daba lo mismo él.

Ya era el primer día de clases, habías llegado temprano para poder ver a tus anchas el lugar, de hecho habías llegado demasiado temprano, comenzaste a caminar por las instalaciones de Rakuzan, el lugar era inmenso, por lo mismo te podrías perder si caminabas a locas, así que decidiste parar un poco y esperar a que llegasen más personas para la ceremonia de bienvenida a los de primer año, por lo mismo empezaste a caminar al gimnasio donde se haría la ceremonia, ninguna de tus amigas de la secundaria se había inscrito al mismo instituto que tú, así que encontrar alguien con quien entablar conversación sería complicado, ya lo sabías en la secundaria había sido difícil encontrar personas que entendieran tu personalidad. Caminabas distraída viendo a todos lados y le viste, era un chico de cabello grisáceo que caminaba desganado, en una fracción de segundo sus miradas se cruzaron el pareció sorprendido por ello, quizás porque incluso algunas personas caminaban a su alrededor y casi no lo notaban, pero tú le veías claramente, en realidad veías lo que llevaba en su mano, era una novela ligera que habías tratado de conseguir hacía mucho tiempo pero no lo habías logrado, tus ojos brillaron y comenzaste a caminar hacia él, pero la campana de inicio tocó, por la sorpresa y el tumulto que se aglomeró perdiste de vista aquel chico.

-Rayos, bueno después de esto le buscaré, aunque no parecía de primero-mascullaste y entraste al gimnasio.

La ceremonia paso tediosa, como la imaginabas, aparte de los murmullos de todos, porque el encargado del discurso de los de primero había sido Akashi, ya estabas acostumbrada de ello, en Teiko había sido lo mismo, bostezaste en tu lugar.

Ya terminada la ceremonia te dirigiste al salón en el que estarías, veías como ya se formaban grupos de personas, quizás por tu actitud desganada aun nadie te hablaba y tú tampoco lo hacías, llegaste al fin a tu salón buscaste un lugar cerca de alguna ventana en el primer asiento, te gustaba ver por la ventana mientras hacías tus exámenes, y te gustaba escuchar al sensei de cerca.

-Veo que estamos en el mismo salón (T/N)-san, espero nos llevemos bien- de repente frente a ti estaba el peli rojo, ex capitán de Teiko Akashi Seijuro, saludándote, un momento él, ¿te conocía?

-¿Akashi-kun?, no pensé que estaríamos en el mismo salón, también espero nos llevemos bien- le devolviste el saludo, él tenía un aura extraña que te daba escalofríos, pero tampoco ibas a ser mal educada y no le devolverías el saludo, también sentiste muchas miradas sobre ti, lo que te puso un poco nerviosa, después de todo hablabas con familiaridad con alguien bastante conocido.

-Nos vemos luego (T/N)-san- se despidió de ti, y salió del salón, cuando ya no se veía una gran cantidad de estudiantes se abalanzó hacia dónde estabas sentada y comenzaron a hacerte preguntas.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas, eres amiga de Akashi-sama, de donde se conocen, sabes si sale con alguien?-te preguntaban todos a la vez.

-Soy, soy, soy (T/A) (T/N), nos conocemos desde la secundaria, pero no somos amigos cercanos, así que no hay mucho que pueda decirles de Akashi-kun- lograbas responder-so…solo, nos conocemos de vista, creo.

Y tras decir eso varios dejaron de hacer preguntas, quizás no les parecías interesantes, un par de chicas se quedaron junto a ti, una que se sentaría en el asiento al lado tuyo y la otra que estaría en el de atrás, se presentaron como Kawamura Kioko una chica de baja estatura, ojos grandes color verde menta y cabello del mismo tono, y Tazami Ume, de ojos caramelo, un poco más alta que la peli verde su cabello de un brillante color marrón, ellas al contrario de los demás no estaban muy familiarizadas con el tema de las Kiseki no Sedai así que no te agobiaban con preguntas sobre el peli rojo, pero sí que conocían a Kise, ya que puede que no le gustase mucho el básquet, pero sí les gustaba la moda y por eso le conocían, les contaste que estabas en una clase diferente de él y que tenía muchas seguidoras y era complicado hablarle, que más de una vez una de tus amigas trato de acercarse pero solo logró que le dijera "hola".

-Sí que debía ser un caos, esa secundaria-resopló Kioko-aunque me hubiese gustado estar ahí.

-Tienes razón Kio-chan- dijo Ume.

-Perdona (T/A)-san, nosotras somos amigas desde la primaria, por eso nos tratamos con familiaridad, si quieres puedes llamarme por mi nombre no me molestaría- te sonrío con dulzura Kioko.

-Sí, (T/N)-chan, de verdad queremos ser tus amigas, al parecer no eres buena relacionándote con otros.

-U-chan-la regañó la otra-perdónala ella no tiende a pensar en lo que dice.

-No hay problema, es verdad no soy buena hablando con personas desde la nada y si ustedes no me hablaban, yo nunca lo habría hecho, asique también pueden llamarme solo por mi nombre, pero antes deben saber que…-sí, debías decirles, algo que quizás las alejaría de ti de inmediato, pero no pensabas esconder quien realmente eras solo porque un par de personas te acepten, no eso sí que no-quizás después de que sepan las cosas que me gustan y mi forma de ser ya no quieran hablarme-las miraste ellas parecían no entender nada-me gusta mucho leer novelas ligeras, manga y comic, ver anime hasta altas horas de la noche y me encantan los otome games, para muchos soy una friki despreciable-habías cerrado los ojos mientras se los decías, no querías ver la cara de desaprobación por parte de ellas.

-..-no había respuesta aun y comenzaste a abrir lentamente los ojos.

Al levantar la mirada las dos chicas se te quedaron viendo y estallaron en carcajadas, no podían parar, tú simplemente estabas congelada en tu lugar.

-Es…eso…eso está bien (T/N)-chan, no tienes que preocuparte por ello-te contestaba Kioko limpiando una lágrima que se había escapado por la risa repentina.

-Ti…tiene razón, a nosotras no nos importa eso, pues veras, aquí como nos ves, a Kio-chan le gusta mucho ver programas de lucha, eso también es raro.

-Y a Ume le encantan los programas de concursos, así que (T/N)-chan no tienes que sentirte avergonzada.

-Además, das ese aire, ya sabes, por un momento pensé que nos dirías que eras una loca maniática de la higiene o que eras una asesina a sueldo, cosas que tampoco son malas.

-Gracias, de verdad gracias-luego de unos segundos de silencio volvieron a estallar en risas, habías encontrado un muy buen par de amigas.

Las primeras horas de clase pasaron en presentaciones tanto de ustedes y de los que serían sus maestros, habías quedado con tus nuevas amigas, que después de que terminaran todas las clases irían a un lugar a tomar un refresco y poder conocerse más, pensabas en ello mientras mirabas distraída la ventana, cuando recordaste al chico de la mañana, estaba por comenzar el receso del almuerzo así que aprovecharías esa instancia para buscarle.

-(T/N)-chan, ¿comemos juntas?-te preguntó Kioko, acercando su silla a tu lado.

-Lo siento Kioko-san pero quiero ir a dar una vuelta primero, ya sabes dentro de mis rarezas me gusta inspeccionar todo- le sonreíste.

-¿Quieres qué te acompañe?, aunque Ume es una floja y dudo que quiera ir a dar una vuelta.

-Kio, no digas cosas malas de mi cuando no estoy, pero es verdad el solo ir por este zumo de fresa me dejo agotada.

-Está bien puedo ir yo sola, además también quiero un zumo y quiero ver los carteles de los clubes que hay, para ver en cual me inscribiré.

-Está bien (T/N)-chan, no olvides al finalizar las clases nos vamos por unos helados y postres- te gritó Kioko, ya que estabas saliendo del salón.

-¡Entendido!-gritaste de vuelta.

Caminaste sin rumbo fijo, era demasiado grande el lugar así que para que no te cansaras decidiste ir a la azotea para tener una vista general, al abrir la puerta esta te deslumbró un poco, tallaste tus ojos para que se acostumbraran a la luz.

-Este lugar es enorme-exclamaste, seguías mirando el lugar, luego pasaste la mirada a la azotea y tu vista se cruzó con la de un peli gris que estaba sentado, a pesar de que su rostro no mostraba algún tipo de emoción, viste atisbo de sorpresa en sus ojos cuando se percató que le veías, desviaste la mirada avergonzada, pero cuando ibas bajando la vista, ahí estaba, era el chico que leía la novela ligera que no habías logrado conseguir-¡oh! ¡Eres tú!- corriste y te paraste frente a él.

-¿Nos conocemos?- te miro con notable desconcierto.

-Perdón, soy (T/A) (T/N) de primer año, pensaras que estoy loca pero, antes de la ceremonia vi que estabas leyendo una novela y sentí curiosidad porque no he podido conseguir precisamente esa-le indicaste la ligera que descansaba en sus manos.

-¿No son demasiadas confianzas para un desconocido y más si es un senpai?-te miró casi sin expresión, tu simplemente repasabas, las palabras que te decía.

-¡¿Sen…sen…senpai?!

-Que ruidosa-murmuró-Mayuzumi Chihiro tercer año-se presentó, pero algo llegó a su mente de improvisto, si bien era lo primero que te preguntaría, se dejó llevar por lo que le decías-espera un segundo, ¿tú me viste entre toda la gente?

-¿Eh? Claro, ¿por qué senpai?-no comprendías hacia donde iba la pregunta-senpai, nuevamente me disculpo por interrumpirlo y molestarlo, pero de verdad deseo saber dónde la consiguió- trataste de insistirle poniéndote en cuclillas para verle mejor a la cara.

-El dueño de la tienda donde las compro me reservó una, como sabrás es la más esperada desde hace mucho tiempo, pero era la última. No tengo ni idea donde puedas conseguir otra.

-Ya veo-dijiste desanimada, de verdad deseabas leer esa novela, desde que la habían anunciado la esperabas, quizás solo debías conformarte cuando saliera en digital y leerla desde la computadora, que claro para ti no era lo mismo-nuevamente disculpe senpai, gracias por la información, me retiro.

-(T/A), ¿verdad?- te llamó- si quieres puedo prestártela cuando termine de leerla- no sabía muy bien cómo es que eso había salido de sus labios, él no era de establecer ese tipo de familiaridades.

-¡¿De verdad senpai?!- te agachaste nuevamente a la altura del peligris y tomaste sus manos entre las tuyas-muchísimas gracias, es el mejor senpai del mundo-le decías alegre.

-De verdad eres ruidosa-murmuró, a lo que tú solo le diste una sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Parte 2**_

Y así comenzó una rutina en que tú acudías a leer junto a él y debatían algunas novelas e incluso libros de texto en el que compartían gusto, también habías comenzado asistir a verlo en los partidos de baloncesto, aunque entendías muy poco del juego, pero te gustaba ver cómo aunque tuviese esa cara sin expresión jugaba tan bien.

-¡Mayuzumi-senpai!-lo llamabas mientras terminabas de salir a la azotea para llamar su atención, habías subido corriendo las escaleras por lo que apoyaste tus manos en tus rodillas para recobrar el aliento-¡uf! Debo hacer más actividad física pensé que mori…ría-al levantar la vista te encontraste con una tensión en el ambiente, frente a ti te observaban tu peligris senpai y ¿Akashi?, esté ultimo con algo de sorpresa-¡oh! perdón, no quise interrumpir, lo siento-te disculpaste-bien creo que están algo ocupados, así que vuelvo después-te comenzaste a girar, Akashi te daba algo de escalofríos.

-No hace falta que te vayas, ya hablé con Mayuzumi, me retiro-te miró directo a los ojos-nos vemos en clases (T/N).

-¡Geh!-mascullaste, cuando ya había desaparecido de la vista de ambos-¿acaso Akashi-kun no habla con demasiadas confianzas?-lo miraste interrogante.

-Mmm-fue solo lo que contestó-¿y bien por qué llegaste con tanta urgencia?-se acomodó para dejarte tu lugar habitual.

-¡Oh! sí, verá encontré la continuación de la novela que hace mucho usted quería-le dabas una sonrisa de satisfacción-y…-dejaste suspenso.

-¿Y?-te siguió el juego, con evidente desgano.

-Vamos senpai, es para emocionarse-le jalaste su brazo.

-Eres muy ruidosa-pero a pesar de que estaba desganado, vislumbraste una sonrisa, tenue pero una sonrisa.

-¡Tachan!-sacaste de quien sabe dónde la novela mencionada, tendiéndosela al peligris.

-Pensé que solo la habías encontrado, no que la tenías-ahora la sonrisa era autentica, mientras recibía el libro que le tendías.

-Je, je-levantaste las cejas divertida-bien solo venía a darle esto senpai, mis amigas me esperan debo hacer un proyecto para química-alisaste tu falda y acomodaste tu cabello.

-Espera-tomó tu mano, haciendo que sintieras un tipo de choque de electricidad bastante agradable recorriendo tu cuerpo, como que su tacto te gustaba-¿cuá…cuándo te lo devuelvo?

-¡¿Eh?!-lo miraste confundida-es un obsequio senpai, no necesita devolvérmelo-le guiñaste un ojo y saliste corriendo, el proyecto de química debías avanzarlo pero te devolviste habías olvidado algo-nos vemos a la hora de almuerzo senpai traje un pastel de chocolate que de seguro le gustará, ahora sí nos vemos senpai.

…

-Pasas mucho tiempo con Mayuzumi-senpai, (T/N)-chan-comentó Kioko quien medía un líquido rosa con una pipeta.

-¿Eh? Solo compartimos gustos literarios-respondiste con las mejillas algo sonrosadas, mientras anotabas medidas en la ficha correspondiente.

-¡Te sonrojaste (T/N)-chan!-te pinchó la mejilla emocionada Ume-nuestra pequeña (T/N)-chan está creciendo-giraba con corazones en los ojos, mientras agitaba un tubo de ensayo.

-No es nada y será mejor que terminemos rápido esto, recuerda que tú Ume-chan necesitas una buena calificación para no reprobar química-le quitaste el tubo y seguiste con mezclar lo que hacía Kioko.

Ambas seguían molestándote, quizás no estaban del todo erradas con sus suposiciones, pero no era tu intención romper aquella magia que tenías con tu senpai cada vez que se sentaban en la azotea a leer.

-¡TERMINAMOS!-celebraron las tres chocando sus manos.

-Ya puedes correr a ver a tu querido senpai (T/N)-chan-te codeó Ume.

-¡Ume-chan!-chillaste sonrojada-ya les dije que compartimos gustos literarios.

-Si U-chan, no molestes, (T/N)-chan solo busca que el senpai la oriente y la cuide-le abrazó Kioko dándole un guiño.

-De verdad no van a parar con eso-te cruzaste de brazos, pero reíste con ellas

-…-se miraron mutuamente para decir-¡Nunca!-rieron y salieron corriendo.

-Bien vayamos a dejar esto y descansemos fue más duro de lo que pensaba-caminaste apresurada par que ya dejaran de molestarte.

…

Llegaste hasta el ya habitual lugar que compartías con tu senpai, pero luego de todo aquello que tus amigas habían dicho comenzaste hacer más consciente de las reacciones de tu cuerpo, el pulso se te aceleró, querías verlo, cada día tenías más ansias de verlo y compartir con él. Aunque en el fondo no querías guardar esperanza alguna, él no se veía interesado, es más estabas casi segura que solo aceptaba pasar el tiempo contigo por el gusto en lectura que tenían, nada más.

-Espero no se haya ido antes senpai-abriste como siempre muy alegre la puerta de la azotea, pero en lugar de Mayusumi el que estaba ahí era-¿A…Akashi-kun y Mayusumi-senpai?-lo buscaste con la mirada.

-¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con él?-caminó hacia ti, su aura era algo atemorizante y en ti se prendió un foco de alarma y quizás un poco de temor.

-¿De, de qué hablas Akashi-kun?, no estoy entendiendo-retrocediste un par de pasos.

-Interesante-murmuró sin dejar de verte a los ojos, comenzó acercarse más y más, hasta que su boca rozó tu oreja-no quiero que mis jugadores se desconcentren con cosas innecesarias, así que por favor, aléjate de Mayusumi.

-¿Qu…Qué, có…cómo?-las palabras se atoraban en tu garganta, definitivamente Akashi era demasiado intimidante.

-Espero que lo tengas en cuenta (T/N)-se alejó de ti yéndose de la azotea.

-¡¿AH?!-gritaste al verte sola y al fin recuperando tu voz-¿Pero qué demonios fue eso? ¿Acaso fui amenazada?-te giraste indignada para ir arremeter contra el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué estas siendo tan ruidosa?-Mayusumi te miraba con una ceja alzada mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando por tu repuesta, pero algo no andaba bien su mirada era diferente hacia ti, era como cuando se conocieron, estaba desconfiado, sentiste un escalofrío.

-¡Senpai! Acaba de pasar algo muy raro, vera Akashi-kun acaba de…

-Será mejor que ya no vengas aquí, ya no pasaré los recesos junto a ti, me concentraré en el equipo de baloncesto, o puedes venir si quieres, pero ya no nos veremos-avanzó hacia ti y puso la novela que horas antes le habías dado-no soy un remplazo para tu amor no correspondido-se giró para retirarse de la azotea.

-¿Amor no correspondido?-balbuceaste tratando de descifrar de qué estaba hablando el peligris, antes de que saliera del lugar fuiste hasta él jalándolo del brazo-¡ALTO AHÍ!, quisiera una explicación Mayusumi-senpai-lo miraste iracunda.

-Es todo lo que tenía que decir-te miró hacia abajo inexpresivo como siempre, intentó pasar de ti, pero le volviste a bloquear el paso.

-Esto-le estampaste la novela en el pecho-es un regalo y no acostumbro a que me devuelvan lo que he dado-giraste y procediste a caminar rápido para alejarte del peligris y no caerle a golpes, por sus irritantes y respuestas poco claras, pero habías olvidado darle algo más-¡ah! Y esto era para ti, espero te guste Senpai-le diste el trozo de pastel que habías echo especialmente para él-hasta nunca-corriste a refugiarte a tu salón junto a tus amigas, las necesitabas en ese momento.

-Tan ruidosa-chasqueó la lengua, viendo con algo de pesar el que te hayas ido así, pero él creía que era mejor así, él no sería el remplazo de nadie.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Parte 3**_

Dos semanas, dos semanas en las que no habías vuelto a la azotea, dos semanas en las que no habías visto a Mayusumi y también eran dos semanas en las que Akashi parecía estar demasiado consciente de tu existencia, más de lo que había estado en Teiko, tu instinto sabía que él tenía mucho que ver con lo que había sucedido con Mayusumi, pero como que el instinto de supervivencia también te gritaba que no te acercases demás a él. Estabas desparramada sobre tu pupitre, dándole vuelta a todo lo que tenías en tu mente.

-(T/N)-chan, ¿no deberías preguntarle directamente a qué se refería con eso del amor no correspondido a Mayusumi-senpai?-Kioko ponía delante de ti un zumo de fresa.

-Llevas dos semanas viéndote sombría por no estar cerca de él, además que ya no nos arrastras a ver los partidos de baloncesto, quien diría que eran entretenidos de ver.

-Si no quiere verme yo tampoco quiero, tengo mi orgullo también-apuñalaste con la pajilla la cajita de tu zumo, haciendo dar un brinquito a tus amigas.

-¡(T/N)-chan!-infló las mejillas Ume al asustarse.

-Nosotras entendemos pero…

-(T/N) necesito que me ayudes a llevar esto hasta el aula de los maestros-Akashi apareció frente a ustedes poniendo unos papeles en tu mesa, no se dieron cuenta en qué minuto había llegado ahí.

-Pero yo no soy la encargada del…-callaste al ver esa mirada de autoridad suprema que tenía el pelirrojo, diste un bufido silencioso y te pusiste en marcha junto al de ojos bicolor.

-Miedo-murmuraron Ume y Kioko cuando salieron del aula.

…

Las miradas estaban sobre ti, las sentías, algunas eran de sorpresa, otras de quizás un poco de respeto y claro no faltaban las de celos (su mayoría por las mujeres). Tu solo querías llegar al salón de maestros y alejarte de Akashi, pero desasiéndote de tu instinto de supervivencia, reuniste valor para hablarle.

-Este ¿Akashi-kun?-le llamaste.

-Dime (T/N)-su tono de Gran Señor te daba escalofríos, pero tenías que saber si él tenía que ver con el que Mayusumi te haya prácticamente echado de su lado.

-El día que me dijiste todo aquello de que me aleje de Mayusumi-senpai, curiosamente él también me pidió lo mismo, aunque me dijo algo que no logró entender, ¿de dónde sacó que yo tengo un amor no correspondido, el cual quería remplazar con él?-pasaste saliva, de pronto tu garganta se sentía muy seca.

Akashi abrió la puerta del salón dándote una sonrisa socarrona, que te dejó algo ofuscada. Dejaron los papeles que llevaban y se despidieron de los maestros.

-¿Y bien Akashi-kun?-te plantaste delante.

-…-te miró con tal intensidad que podías sentir que reclamaría tu alma-¿y qué harías si fuese así?-comenzó arrinconarte contra la pared.

-Ni siquiera nos hablamos aquí, mucho menos en Teiko, ¿cómo puedes tu saber si tengo un amor no correspondido?-temblabas, su aura era abrumadora.

-Si lo digo yo es porque fue así (T/N)-acercó más su rostro al tuyo-¿qué el nombre de Kuroko Tetsuya no te suena?-su aliento golpeaba la piel de tu rostro.

-¿Kuroko?-balbuceaste algo turbada buscando en tus recuerdos-¿te refieres al chico casi escuálido que hacia los proyectos de ciencias conmigo? –alzaste las cejas en un gesto de incredulidad ante lo que insinuaba el pelirrojo-pero si ni siquiera éramos amigos, solo compañeros de ciencias.

-(T/N) eso es lo de menos importancia para mí, mientras Mayusumi lo crea así está bien, si eres lista lo seguirás confirmando, hasta que ganemos la Winter Cup-sonreía de lado-ya después de eso puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Eres un cretino-intentas te darle un pisotón, peo él rápidamente leyó el movimiento sacando su pie.

-Tienes agallas (T/N), muchas agallas-rio quedamente ante tu frustración.

-No entiendo que ven los demás en ti, no eres para nada genial-te zafaste de su agarre, bueno más bien él te dejó ir.

-Por cierto puedes ir a ver la final de la Winter Cup, de seguro a Mayusumi le agradará verte-por supuesto que era sarcasmo aquello.

-Iré-lo miraste desafiante alejándote varios pasos de él-y disfrutaré enormemente cuando te aplasten, le rezaré a todo lo que se pueda para que pierdas Seijouro-le enseñaste la lengua y por tu seguridad corriste lejos de él, eras valiente pero no suicida.

…

-¿No qué no querías verlo?-alzaba la ceja divertida Kioko.

-Yo, yo, yo estoy aquí porque veré como pierden y me reiré en el rostro de Akashi-frotabas tus manos para entrar en calor, estaba particularmente helado el día.

-¿Estas segura qué pueden perder?-Ume parecía reacia a creer que algo así podría suceder-digo los vimos antes recuerdas, cuando aún estabas pegada a Mayusumi-senpai, son invencibles aplastaban a las demás escuelas.

-¡Perderán! ¿Tal vez?-ya no parecías tan convencida.

-¿Quién es el otro equipo?-preguntó Kioko sonriente tras ver tus mejillas infladas.

-Seirin o algo así, por lo que escuche a los del salón es una escuela relativamente nueva que ha ido ganándole a los favoritos, los ex compañeros de Akashi-kun, si no me equivoco ese de ahí es Aomine de Too-apuntó Ume.

-Estas muy bien informada U-chan-se sorprendieron ambas, ni siquiera tu sabias tanto de ello.

-La información es poder muchachas-se cruzó de brazos con arrogancia.

Rieron juntas tras los comentarios y comenzaste a relajarte, no sabías porque estabas tan tensa, pero volviste a dar un respingo cuando anunciaron por los altoparlantes que los equipos comenzarían a calentar y presentarían a los jugadores. Se escuchaban los vitoreos aplaudías algo desganada y por supuesto cuando tocó Akashi solo hiciste una mueca de desagrado, diste un suspiró y al escuchar el nombre de quien el pelirrojo había insinuado fue tu "Amor no correspondido" saltaste a verlo.

-¡Kuroko Tetsuya!-se veía algo distinto, lo recordabas un poco más escuálido y con menos presencia.

-¿No se parece un poco a Mayusumi-senpai?-comentó Kioko.

-¿Qué?-la miraste sorprendida-¿Kuroko a Muyusumi-senpai?

-¿Lo conoces?-ellas se veían más desconcertadas.

-En Teiko compartíamos en la clase de Ciencias, él es según Akashi mi amor no correspondido-bufaste-no se parece en nada a Mayusumi-senpai, son, son completamente diferentes-sentenciaste, pero te los quedaste viendo un rato más-¿tal vez?-murmuraste menos convencida.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Parte 4 (final)**_

El partido estaba en desarrollo era duro de ver aunque por lógica debías apoyar a Rakuzan, ver el esfuerzo que daba Seirin te conmovía, pudiste ver también por qué muchos asumían que Mayusumi era parecido a Kuroko, más bien parecía ser superior. Hasta que el peliceleste lo venció, eso llevó a que tomaran un tiempo muerto para descansar.

Al regreso algo te pareció raro, Mayusumi no formaba parte de los ataques, es más parecía que estaba algo muy mal.

-Akashi lo ha desechado, no fue rival para Kuroko y por eso lo ha dejado de lado, es un espectáculo lamentable como jugador-escuchaste claramente que eso que habías visto que ocurría de raro era eso.

-¡ESE CRETINO!-alzaste la voz-¿CÓMO SE ATREVE HACERLE ESO A MAYUSUMI-SENPAI?-Kioko en un parpadeó logro atraparte, parecía que te lanzarías a la cancha-¡SUÉLTAME KIOKO-CHAN DÉJAME IR Y MATAR A ESE TARADO!

-Tranquila (T/N)-chan, espera que termine el partido y lo matas-trataba de razonar contigo.

-Si (T/N)-chan incluso te ayudamos a ocultar el cuerpo, ahora esperemos a que termine el partido.

-Sabía que era un sádico, pero hacer sentir mal a mi senpai-echabas humo de lo enojada que estabas.

-_¿Tu senpai?-_pensaron a dúo Kioko y Ume, reprimiendo la risa.

Te calmaste y sentaste sin poder estar tranquila, seguías cada movimiento del peligris, querías que te escuchara, extrañabas pasar tiempo con él, te iba a parar e irte hasta que te sorprendió ver como este agarraba del cuello a Akashi para hablarle, al parecer lo estaba regañando, tu cara se iluminó al ver que volvía a tener ese brillo, él no había dejado que le afecte lo que sea que le haya hecho Akashi.

Después de eso el partido fue otro, la balanza se equilibraba y no se daban tregua, Seirin se imponía, pero Rakuzan se ponía por delante, era un ir y venir, pero tuvo un final el final que habías deseado días atrás, le habías atinado y Rakuzan había perdido.

-No puede ser, ¿perdieron?-te sentaste de golpe.

-Eres una especie de bruja (T/N)-chan-trató de bromear Ume, pero también estaba sorprendida.

-Akashi me ofrecerá como sacrificio por esto-te abrazaste reprimiendo un escalofrió.

…

Volvías a las clases normal, fingirías demencia sobre la final de la Winter Cup, no había forma que Akashi supiera que habías asistido y nadie de tu salón te había visto, o eso esperabas, Ume y Kioko no hablarían, todo estaba tranquilo. Un mensaje repentino llegó a tu teléfono, en el Kioko te pedía ir a la azotea porque Ume había encontrado un objeto muy extraño y no paraba de decir que quería mostrártelo.

-¿La azotea?-mascullaste extrañada-a esta hora es la despedida de los de tercero por lo que imposible que Mayusumi-senpai se encuentre ahí.

Subías tarareando el opening del anime que habáis estado viendo durante la noche, pero era imposible que tu cuerpo no reaccionara haciendo que in poco de emoción te recorriera, pues cada vez que pasabas por ahí sabias que arriba sentado dejando un lugar para ti estaría Mayusumi Chihiro. Alzaste la mirada y la persona de la cual solo querías huir te miraba sonriente, tentada estuviste a salir corriendo, pero una idea pasó por tu mente, Kioko y Ume quizás habían sido amenazadas y por eso te habían entregado a Akashi.

-A…A…A…

-Lo siento mucho (T/A)-san-hizo una reverencia pronunciada frente a ti.

-¡¿Ah?!-se te desencajó la mandíbula-¿me, me, me, me hablas a mí?-mirabas a todas partes, pero era obvio que hablaba contigo estabas en las escaleras y nadie más iba contigo.

-Yo sé que hice algo muy malo al inventar rumores sobre ti y Kuroko, por eso pido disculpas-bajó un par de escalones para estar más cerca de ti, y viste que algo había cambiado, sus ojos, sus ojos ya no eran bicolores, pero mucho más importante no parecía el sádico emperador que te había amenazado para alejarte de Mayusumi-senpai.

-¿Te, te, te sientes bien Akashi-kun?

Te hizo una explicación breve de su cambió gracias al partido perdido, a lo cual le comentaste que pensabas que él te desaparecería por desear la derrota.

-Quizás fue para bien que lo desearas (T/A)-san, también debo decirte que Mayusumi sabe que inventé que estabas con él solo porque le recordabas a Kuroko, tu "Amor no correspondido" que no hayas podido seguir a su lado es mi culpa-parecía avergonzado con eso.

-Primero, puedes solo decirme (T/N) que me trates tan formal me da escalofríos-sonreíste-segundo nunca me pareció Mayusumi igual a Kuroko, ni siquiera lo recordaba hasta que comenzaste con todo eso y tercero Mayusumi-senpai pensó lo que quiso por él solo, si hubiera sido más sensato me hubiera preguntado a mí y no dejarse llevar por lo que le decías, él solito sacó sus conclusiones.

-Está bien (T/N), pero tal vez podrías escucharlo-comenzó a descender por la escalera-tus amigas por cierto te esperan arriba-apuntó, pero no viste una sonrisa algo enigmática que se dibujó en su rostro.

Pensaste que era una treta pero si Akashi lo decía tus amigas de verdad te esperaban así que subiste retomando tu tarareo inicial.

-Ya estoy aquí Um...-y claro que no, no estaban tus amigas ahí-Sigo cayendo en esto, ¡es que yo no aprendo!-caíste en cuclillas.

-Siempre tan ruidosa-Mayusumi estaba delante de ti.

-Pues no lo lamento, así es como soy-lo miraste retadoramente-¿qué me va a reclamar porque mi "amado" Kuroko te derrotó?-seguías en cuclillas obligando al peligris a imitarte para poder hablarte de frente.

-…-no decía nada solo te veía directamente a los ojos.

-Si no me va a decir nad…-estabas alzando tu voz, pero en un movimiento rápido Mayusumi calló tu boca con sus labios, no era un beso intenso, era más bien tierno, y algo temeroso.

-No le digas amado a otro en frente de mi-susurró sobre tus labios tras cortar el beso.

-¿Por qué, por qué me, me, besaste?-tus piernas habían flaqueado, pero él te había ayudado a ponerte de pie.

-Porque eres muy ruidosa, porque debí hacerlo hace tiempo y porque soy un tonto, un tonto que le gusta una chica muy ruidosa, pero que no supo mantenerla a su lado-se notaba en su mirada que tenía temor.

-Si eres un tonto senpai, le creíste a Akashi, yo ni siquiera me acordaba de Kuroko hasta que lo mencionó, además era obvio que me gustabas, eres tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto-la dabas pequeños golpes en el pecho.

-¿Gustabas?-murmuró, tomando tus manos, haciéndote que le mires-¿ya no más?

-…-mordiste tu mejilla por dentro, los ojos inexpresivos de Mayusumi ahora brillaban preocupados-claro que me sigues gustando, si no fuera así te habría golpeado por besarme-te sonrojaste furiosamente al confesarte de esa forma-pero que sepas que estoy molesta.

-Lo sé-rodeó tu cintura para abrazarte, sonriendo de lado.

-Muy molesta-aceptaste el abrazo recargándote contra su pecho.

-Lo sé-soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Senpai puedo escuchar tu corazón-cerraste tus ojos dejaste embriagar por su perfume y los latidos un poco apresurados de su corazón. No querías separarte de los brazos de Mayusumi pero caías en cuenta que él no debería estar ahí, era la despedida de tercero en el gimnasio-Mayusumi-senpai, ¿no es ahora la despedida en el club de baloncesto?

-No es algo que me interese, prefiero estar aquí contigo-aferró más tu cintura y te guio para que se sentaran-Akashi me preguntó lo mismo-te sentó sobre sus piernas, estabas algo sorprendida con su actitud.

-¡Ghe! Akashi- bufaste, podías haber aclarado las cosas con él, pero seguía dándote algo de nervios-aún no creo el cambió que tuvo, el día del partido no vi que le dieron un balonazo en la cabeza.

-Solo se dio cuenta que ganar lo es todo, pero ya no hablemos de él, por qué pueden volver tus instintos asesinos-escondió su rostro en tu cuello para reprimir una carcajada.

-¿Có…cómo sabes?-trataste de girarte pero él lo impidió.

-Tus amigas-beso con sutileza tu cuello, haciéndote estremecer-no seas ruidosa, quedémonos así un poco más, quiero recuperar las semanas que perdí.

-Eso fue su culpa Mayusumi Chihiro-senpai-lograste girarte para quedar frente a frente con el peligris, le sonreías socarrona.

-Siempre me lo recordarás-volvía aquella mirada fría, pero podías ver el brillo que solo contigo tenía-(T/N) no es fácil para mi pedirte esto, pero, yo, yo…

-¡Si quiero ser tu novia Senpai!-alzaste la voz y le besaste fugazmente.

-…-un sonrojo imperceptible se alojó en sus mejillas y para no ser el único tomo tu rostro y te besó efusivo-ruidosa.

Se quedarían un buen rato más en la azotea, Mayusumi estaba completamente dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo en el que se alejaron, además que había llevado varias novelas ligeras para que leyeran y comentaran.

Tendrían que comenzar su camino de a poco lo sabías, pero que el tuviera esas atenciones contigo era lo que importaba, además Mayusumi estaba muy consciente que sí cometía un error no lo dejarías pasar para nada.

_**Espero que les haya gustado y también poder seguir haciendo más fanfics, lo extrañaba mucho. **_

_**saludos y cariños a todos y todas quienes lo hayan leído.**_


End file.
